There are a variety of known prior art devices which assists with dispensing a product into a container, see for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,188,192, 2,528,463, 2,554,624, 2,555,585, 2,656,082, 2,780,901, 3,152,430 and 4,890,652. However, of these known devices most of them are fairly elaborate and are designed specifically for industrial applications. Moreover, these devices are rigidly attached to another member and none of these references relate to a device which is pivotable, simple in construction and use, inexpensive to manufacture and suitable for home use.
Wherefore it is a primary objective of the invention to provide a lightweight, inexpensive and durable device for assisting a user of the device with transferring a sandwich, or the like, into a flexible container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device which maintains a flexible container, such as a sandwich bag or the like, in an opened position so that the sandwich or other object supported thereby is readily and easily received by the container.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device having one end edge which is sufficiently spaced from a surface supporting the device so that the plastic sandwich bag, or the like, can easily be positioned under that raised end edge to facilitate transfer of the sandwich or other object into an opening of the sandwich bag.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a device which can be easily molded from a durable plastic material that allows the sandwich or other object to be cut into two or more pieces when supported by the device.
The above and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art once the invention is better understood.